A double life
by PandF785
Summary: Ferb and his friends would do anything to protect the ones they love. Especially Phineas. Even if it means leading a double life. Some Phineas/Isabella and Ferb/Gretchen. Rated T just to be safe and possible character death.
1. Chapter 1

_Anyone else here leading a bizarre double life? *Ferb raises his hand.* Put your hand down, Ferb._

Ferb woke up at 4:00 a.m. Thank goodness he had a special vibrate motion on the alarm clock that would only be used on him so that Phineas wouldn't know where he was heading.

He took off his pajamas and quickly changed into his agent clothing silently. It consisted of all black clothing. A black tee-shirt, black pants and a black leather jacket. Heck he could have died his hair black and he'd be perfect.

Ferb took a peek at Phineas. He was sound asleep, muttering something about cotton candy. Ferb silently chuckled. He had a feeling that they'd be making something with cotton candy later in the morning.

He sneaked down the stairs, careful not to wake up the rest of the family. He put on his black glasses, then went to the fridge. He looked around his surroundings then opened it and pressed a button that was only view able through Ferb's glasses. It revealed a hand scanner, which Ferb placed his hand on. The door underneath his feet opened up and he fell down on a slide.

The slide led to another door. Ferb sighed. He hated going through so much trouble just to enter his agency, but then again, he didn't want trespassers to come by either.

The door had a speaker on it. Ferb leaned in and spoke the secret password. The door opened to the agency. In there, was Isabella, Gretchen and Baljeet. They saluted to him and he nodded at them.

Isabella was no longer dressed in her usual pink outfit, but she was wearing a black v-neck with her black skinny jeans and her black jacket on top. She gave Ferb a smile. It wasn't her normal sweet smile, but a hard, determined smile.

Gretchen was dressed similar to Isabella, except she wore a black skirt and she didn't wear her glasses. She looked down at her feet, somehow trying to avoid Ferb's gaze.

Baljeet had his hair straightened and it fell on his face. He wore the same outfit as Ferb, minus the glasses. His eyes didn't show any fear, like when he was around Buford, but instead, showed bravery and dedication. This wasn't the same guy who would constantly get picked on by Buford. This guy was special.

"Where's Mr. Raj?" Ferb spoke.

The girls shrugged. Baljeet looked at Ferb. "He'll be arriving slightly late. He told me there was some business he had to take care of."

The girls and Ferb looked interested. "I wonder what? Maybe he's fighting ninjas?" Gretchen said.

"Or maybe he's hacking into some software network?" Isabella said.

The door opened to an Indian man wearing the same outfit as Ferb. He removed his glasses and put it in his pocket. In his right hand held a white box. The room went silent as he walked over to the table were everyone was seated.

"Sorry I'm late. I had some business to do. By business, I mean, I bought everyone donuts!" He spoke happily. The kids all groaned. "What? You don't like donuts? More for me then."

Isabella sighed. "What was with the meeting today, Mr. Raj? We usually have it on Sundays? Not Wednesday."

"I'm sorry, but it couldn't wait until Sunday. I've been in contact with Francis Monogram and it seems that Doofenshmirtz has found a way to get in touch with Phineas's father."

The group gasped and nodded. "Yes, as you all know, Phineas's father is a murderer. And he's out to get Phineas."

"We know father, that's kind of why we're in this association. To protect Phineas," Baljeet spoke, slightly irritated.

"Yes, well if he's in touch with Doofenshmirtz, that means he can find a way to find Phineas. And kill him." Mr. Raj said.

The group gasped once again. Isabella stood up. "But we're not gonna let him do that!"

Mr. Raj nodded. "Yes, which means for once, we're gonna have to work together with O.W.C.A. to protect Phineas."

"But sir, we've never done that! Sure, we've been in contact with our animal agents but we've never worked together," Ferb said.

"It's these times Fletcher, when we're in need of help. I'll keep in contact with you guys in what to do, but for now, head off to bed. And keep close eye on Phineas."

"I definitely will do that!" Isabella said, then blushed as they all laughed.

"Good night, guys."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so this is just the prologue and I'm sure you guys may be a bit confused. All will become clear, I promise. But here's a bit of info I can reveal.<strong>

**Ferb, Isabella, Gretchen, Baljeet and his father all work in this organization to protect Phineas. I'll be honest, I don't know what it's called yet, but I'll think of something xD**

**Phineas's real father is a murderer. He also has an organization, but more of that will be revealed later. **

**Why does Phineas's father want to kill him? That'll also be revealed.**

**The kids do know about the O.W.C.A. and they remembered all the events that happened during the second dimension day. I'm not sure whether I will get them back in the second dimension, but there's a possibility.**

**As for their attitudes, they won't be too out of character. the one that may be a bit more out of character would be Baljeet.**

**Alright, thanks for reading and tell me what you think by reviewing? I may continue if people like it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I guess I'll continue this story! :) **

Ferb POV

I headed back to bed, my head spinning with excitement. Working with my platypus? Wow, that's gonna be exciting!

I remember the day I first joined the organization...

_Flashback._

_It was the day we had built a roller coaster. Not the first time, but the second time, as a musical. As the musical was finished, we all cleaned up and went home. I went on my computer and checked my email. I would always check my email to see if my friends from England would reply._

_I got a few emails from my friends and I eagerly replied back. Then I clicked one and didn't recognize the email. I scrolled down to see the message._

**_Tell me where Phineas Flynn lives. if you do not reply to this email, I will find a way to kill you. _**

_I simply chuckled. It was probably one of those stupid kids at school who had nothing else to do during their summer break. It was only once I scrolled down that I felt slight worry._

_**- Peter Flynn.**_

_**P.S. I know who you are Ferb Fletcher. Don't try to think you can outsmart me. **_

_I didn't know what to think. But once my mind started working, I copied the message into a new email and sent it to Baljeet and asked him to look up information. As I left the computer, I tried to act normal and not mention a thing to Phineas._

_*The next day.*_

_I got up just a bit earlier then Phineas and checked my email. The good thing was that Phineas had put the computer in the closet. In another room we made in the closet, so that we would each have our own privacy in different computers. _

_I got one from my friend Savannah and then came an email from Baljeet._

_I double-checked to make sure no one was watching, then I clicked it._

_**Ferb, it took some work, but I found out about Peter Flynn. He's a murderer. And, well, I guess he's related to Phineas. There's not much more I found out, but get this. This same email got sent to my father. Once I told him, he got very worried for Phineas. And you, of course. So, well he decided to contact you for more information. Start a tiny organization or something. **  
><em>

_I stopped reading there for a second and thought about it. A little organization? Maybe Baljeet's father was going a bit far on this. And why would his father get an email from Phineas's father? I looked down and kept reading._

_**I know this seems a little too much for a simple email, but I trust my dad. He wouldn't do things drastically unless it was very necessary. I advise you not to tell Phineas, although you probably were not thinking of telling him, and don't tell anyone else. Alright? Keep in touch.**_

_**-Baljeet**_

_I replied to him, agreeing and then left the closet. Phineas had woken up by then and we had continued with our day. As soon as Baljeet and Buford came, I shared a secretive smile with him. Isabella came a few seconds after that._

_I made sure to talk to Baljeet throughout our activity and I could tell Isabella was getting suspicious. Me and Baljeet tried to avoid her gaze, but to no avail. As soon as Buford and Baljeet left and Phineas went inside, Isabella pinned me up against my house and asked me straight up, "What's going on?"_

_I shushed her and shook my head. She narrowed her eyes. "I know when you're lying, Fletcher. Tell me the truth. good friends are supposed to trust each other."_

_I sighed and realized she was right. I looked around then whispered in her ear," Phineas is in great danger."_

_At that moment, Baljeet came in the yard with anger. "Ferb! I told you not to tell anyone!" I was surprised at how he heard me, but then thought it over. He was Baljeet._

_Suddenly Gretchen came in. I felt a tiny little blush creep up my face, but was determined not to show it. "Yeah Ferb! You weren't supposed to tell anybody!"_

_I narrowed my eyes at Baljeet, and he looked apologetic. "Well, she threatened me!"_

_I sighed. "Alright, but let's not tell anyone from here on. I mean it!" Everyone nodded and went home._

_From that day on, neither me or Baljeet's father had received any strange emails. Everyday went peacefully, and soon we even forgot about the email. _

_That is, until the day found out that our pets were secret agents._

_Yes, Perry, Terry, Pinky and Kitty were all animal agents. Terry was Baljeet's pet turtle, Pinky was Isabella's pet chihuahua and Kitty was Gretchen's pet cat. And of course, Perry was our pet platypus._

_That morning, I looked at my email quickly, before helping Phineas make a Platypult. I only had one email and it was from him again. I felt scared to see what was inside it, but clicked it._

_**The thing that doesn't do much, does more than you think.**_

_I was confused, and once again sent it to Baljeet. As the day went on, I realized what the message had meant. The thing that didn't do much, was Perry. And he was a secret agent fighting a pharmacist- er, evil scientist. _

_But as we were in the mine carts, going to save Perry, I realized something. Phineas's birth father, whom I've never met, knew who I was. And that we had a pet platypus. And he knew he was a secret agent! That was getting creepy. I had to tell someone. I knew Baljeet would kill me, but I had to tell someone. So I told Major Monogram._

_He was surprised. And he said that it would be best if I kept my memory. I told him that Isabella, Gretchen and Baljeet knew as well. He frowned, but then agreed. So what happened was, before he took away our memories, he secretly attached an invisible helmet head system to block out the effects of the Amnesia-Inator. And it worked. I remembered the whole day, and so did Baljeet, Isabella and Gretchen. Of course, Isabella was especially happy, considering she got to kiss Phineas, and yet he'd never remember. But she did and would always have a flicker of hope that he liked her back._

_I chuckled at her. Phineas obviously liked her, he was just to oblivious to notice her obvious hints for him. Someday he'd learn..._

_Anyways, after that I decided to talk to Baljeet's dad and he smiled happily. We formed a small group, slightly linking with the O.W.C.A. but never grouping with them. Everyone was willing to fight for Phineas. And that's how it all started._

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter, we'll continue in the present. Review please? :)<strong>


End file.
